The invention relates to a method and apparatus for illumination in obscured ambients and also to the construction of fluid conduits. Various forms of the invention will have particular application to ambients having smoke such as that encountered by firemen in burning buildings. Other forms of the invention may have particular application for increasing visibility in underwater environments wherein mud or other contamination seriously restricts the visibility of a diver. Firemen and other rescue personnel have heretofore been provided with air supply for respiration for some finite time and which does not rely on the ambient air. A major limitation of the ability of firemen and rescuers to accomplish their task at fire scenes is frequently the presence of dense smoke which cannot be penetrated even with high intensity light beams. A similar problem exists where illumination is required in the presence of dust particles and in some cases heavy fog. Also, a similar problem exists in underwater work such as rescue work in muddy water, where existing high intensity light beams are reflected back or obstructed by the contamination within the water.
It is an object of the invention to provide a light assembly and method which will function in an obscured ambient.
It is another object of the invention to provide such an assembly which will improve visibility over a greater distance from the source of the illumination than was previously possible.